


Steps in the Dust

by Insignias



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of ideas of possible companion daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps in the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Basically little idea bubbles. Thinking about some sort of HDM AU and I wanted to work out daemon ideas.

**Solas**  
Solas' daemon is a wolf, a saddled in dull gray and an innocuous look to her; lithe and quiet as she strides at her elf's side. She disappears for days at a time, returning as if as an afterthought when her lack of presence is noted. Solas only smiles, too broad-lipped and eyes thin, when asked where she treads.

 **Sera – Mockingbird**  
Sera's mockingbird lives up to his name, chattering and whistling bawdy tunes as he swoops about the tavern. Sera turns wide, innocent eyes on anyone who questions where those new earrings came from, the scrap of chainmail, the rather large undergarment with gold trim. They vanish into the towering pile of things she accumulates over the long months at Skyhold and eventually the questions stop and people find stronger locks.

 **The Iron Bull – Red Lion**  
Most think Bull would have been happiest with a dragon, tall and proud and properly fire-breath-y, but Bull himself is content with his cat, massive and boneless as she lies beneath him. She's in a powerful mood this night, claws ticked out and golden eyes half-open, tracking the room and waiting for time to tick by. The Inquisitor was due back two days ago.

 **Vivienne – Sooty Falcon**  
In the quietest moments, when the night fires are dying and even the servants rest, Vivienne strokes two fingers through the down of her falcon's chest and closes her eyes for a moment and breathes. And then the moment ends, her daemon twitches his wings and sets about grooming himself back to sleek form and Vivienne sets to work on arranging tomorrow's affairs.

 **Dorian Pavus – Eurasian Lynx**  
His mother has a slim tortoise-shell cat, his father a tall mustached terrier; both elegant, cultured, and equally intolerant of the other. It was a point of contention—of slick, heated gloating and quiet, confused shame---when when Dorian's daemon settled as a lynx. No one spoke of its sex, and both learned quickly learned Havi shouldn't speak when out among his peers. When they learned of his father's intent—for blood magic or failing that something called intercision, they'd taken the next caravan out. 

It still startles them when the Inquisitor's daemon asks for Havi's opinion, bright and earnest; blundering through thick walls with careless ease.

 **Cassandra Pentaghast – African Wild Dog**  
On the days when the Inquisitor insists on rest, when Leliana gives her chiding looks at the dark circles under her eyes and even looking at the recruits sets her teeth on edge, she gives in to the looks her daemon shoots her and retreats to her room. Just in case, he sprawls in front of her door as she closes the drapes and drops onto the sheets. He waits an hour after she tells him to, then brings their favorite book to laze the rest of the afternoon away.

 **Varric Tethras – Honey Badger**  
Varric's badger isn't very interested in honey, though she admits a partiality to snakes. She chews at her claws in idle moments, as Varric cleans Bianca, as they swap gossip and dialog in equal measure. Sometimes, with coaxing and a promise not to laugh, they play their version of Wicked Grace and try not to remember a clacking of talons and the gentle burst of wind; wild laughter and an easy smile as cards start to scatter.

 **Cole**  
Spirits don't have daemons, or at least Cole's never claimed to. His pale eyes track them, fascinated but quiet, fingers twitching as they flutter and trot by. When Bull asks, half-curious, half accusing, Cole's reply is soft; “He wanted to help, but no one came. Time was dripping and they were so hungry. Gnawing black and cold, clammy, hidden, help us, please, help him—light, heat, searing, tearing in two and back again, whole and not. Dust on my fingers, slipping.” He doesn't speak for days.

 **Blackwall – Red Fox**  
His fox has a scar on her nose, a small chunk missing from an errant blade, or a bite, something long ago that neither speak of. She licks it whenever they hear his name, a quick swipe, an after thought. When she curls near stairs as the Warden whittles away hours, she hides it behind the tuft of her tail, though her eyes never leave him, content as he seems.


End file.
